


Valhalla

by fyxxen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Valkyries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyxxen/pseuds/fyxxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she wakes up, Allison is greeted by women who feel like sisters. They greet her as a fellow warrior.</p><div class="center">
  <p>- - -</p>
</div>“Sister, welcome to Valhalla. We’re sorry that you had to come, but we’re glad to have you here.”
            </blockquote>





	Valhalla

When Allison wakes up, she’s greeted by women who feel like sisters. She doesn’t know what exactly tells her this— the majority of them have weapons, from ancient swords to sparkling daggers to even a few guns, and should look dangerous, but when one woman comes forwards and grips her forearm in greeting, it feels like home.

She doesn’t know traditional greetings, but a tall blond man finds her that evening while she’s escaped for some air.

“Sister, welcome to Valhalla. We’re sorry that you had to come, but we’re glad to have you here.”

“You’re Thor, right?” Allison starts straightening out the facts in her mind when she remembers his face from the TV, “You work with the Avengers from time to time. I’ve seen you on the news.”

He nods in assent.

“I’m dead.”

“You died protecting your friends. You’re the first Argent we’ve had join our ranks in decades.”

\--

Allison watches over the pack when she can. There are many battles being fought on earth, but Valkyries these days don’t have as much of a tie to Midgard, so it’s harder and harder.

She watches the pack settle down, and win some battles and lose some.

Every few years she tries to convince Thor to bring her to them. It’s unusual for the God of Thunder to become close to a Valkyrie, as he doesn’t command them, but when Allison finds out that Lydia starts working with Jane Foster, she can’t help but pester Thor. It’s nice to have a friend in Valhalla who knows more about her world.

He honestly doesn’t seem to mind the company too much, anyways. She thinks he enjoys the curiosity of humans. She tries not to think too much about the fact that she’s not human anymore.

\--

Decades later, she gets called to Earth to bring the souls of fallen warriors home, and when she realizes she’s in Beacon Hills her gut twists.

“Hey Scott. It’s okay. You can rest now.”

The boy whose arm’s she died in looks only slightly older in death. He looks resigned until she flashes a hesitant smile his way. When he hugs her, she has to hold back a sob.

Hours later, she’s in New York for another.

“Hey Lyds.”

“Allison?”

“It’s good to see you.”

“I missed you,” she grasps Lydia’s forearm in a way that she knows now is traditional greeting of brothers- or sisters-in-arms. They may not have fought in the same way, but Lydia has always been a fighter. After she releases her grip of Lydia’s forearm they hug so tightly Allison is grateful the dead no longer breathe.

“I’m sorry we had to meet again this way, but it’s so good to see you.”

Derek doesn’t look surprised to see her. He opens his arms for her, which is a surprise, but she saw how much more comfortable he became with the pack and with physical affection after him and Stiles began dating. Hugging him was never something she had imagined in life, but in death it felt like family. It felt right.

“Derek, I have some people who have been waiting a long time to see you.”

His face falls when they reach Valhalla’s gates, when he sees his mother and father standing next to a young woman he doesn’t recognize. He’s quickly tackled by a number of children. While he’s reuniting with his family, Allison slips away to where Derek had died once more.

Stiles fights her nearly the whole way, “I can’t leave my dad behind, Ali!” but there’s nothing he can do. The dead don’t belong on Earth.

When he sees Derek talking to his family, a knot in his chest eases, but it isn’t until he sees Scott talking to a younger-looking Sheriff, younger than Allison had ever seen him, with a beautiful woman on his arm that Allison stops worrying about Stiles trying to run off.

“Mom?”

\--

They feast that night to celebrate their lives, to celebrate families and packs being reunited. For the first time since she died, Allison feels light.

She’s glad she was able to bring her family home.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this gif set](http://dreamingofsantaolivia.tumblr.com/post/88282236777/dereksinferno-chosen-by-odin-half-of-those-who)
> 
> currently unbeta'd


End file.
